The present invention relates to a front wall column of a motor vehicle with a front wall column cover which together with the windshield of the motor vehicle forms a water-collecting channel for draining water flowing off laterally from the windshield in that it is arranged at a distance to the windshield and protrudes over the front wall column in the direction of the windshield whereby the water-collecting channel is provided with an insert profile.
It is known to provide laterally at the windshield of a motor vehicle water-collecting channels, by means of which the water flowing off laterally from the windshield is caught (DE-OS 31 21 093). It is to be prevented thereby that the side windows are soiled by the flowing-off water which, for examPle, renders more difficult the view of the side mirror. However, these water-collecting channels influence unfavorably the air resistance coefficient of the vehicle which becomes disadvantageous as regards the fuel consumption especially at high driving velocities and additionally leads to disturbing wind noises. It has been attempted to eliminate this disadvantage in that a filler body is inserted into the water-collecting channel which in dry weather completely fills out the channel and in case of rain forms itself a channel. For that purpose, the filler body is constructed as inflatable hose which in the inflated condition fills out the water-collecting channel, and itself forms a channel when the air is let out. The inflation of the hose and the discharge of the air, however, has proved difficult because during the cold season of the year the danger of icing-up and freezing-up exists and the hose becomes brittle and breaks easily which leads to functioning interferences and also to non-tightnesses.
Additionally, equipping a vehicle with such a hose is very complicated and cost-intensive.
The present invention is therefore concerned with the task to so construct a front wall column that it has a low air resistance coefficient, that the water flowing off laterally from the windshield is drained off safely and that the front wall column contributes to the accident prevention, respectively, reduction.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention in that the water-collecting channel includes a flow channel facing the front wall column cover and draining off the water and a deflection profile facing the windshield and guiding the water laterally flowing off from the windshield into the flow channel, and in that the front wall column cover is supported at the insert profile.
The water-collecting channel formed by the front wall column, the front wall column cover and the windshield includes a flow channel and a deflection profile. The deflection profile guides the water laterally flowing off from the windshield into the flow channel in which it is conducted away from the area of the windshield to the roof of the vehicle. This flow channel possesses a considerably smaller cross section compared to the water-collecting channel so that the deflection profile has a relatively large width in comparison therewith. This offers the significant advantage that the air together with the water laterally flowing off from the windshield is so deflected that it sweeps over the flow channel and a turbulence of the water present in the flow channel is avoided thereby. Additionally, a relatively wide deflection Profile brakes the water flowing off from the windshield so strongly that it flows quieted into the flow channel and can be conducted away within the same. Furthermore, the relatively small cross section of the flow channel and the large width of the deflection profile, as a result of which the air is deflected without vortex formation and the water is braked, offers the advantage that the air resistance coefficient and the noise formation is considerably reduced compared to prior art water-collecting channels with large cross section.
A lessening of traffic accidents, respectively, a reduction of injuries is achieved by the support of the front wall column cover at the insert profile. As the cover which forms a part of the water-collecting channel, slightly yields in case of an impact conditioned on a traffic accident, the extent of injuries can be considerably reduced because the rigid front wall column is now provided with a recoiling cover part.
Advantageously, the flow channel and the deflection profile are formed by the insert profile so that both the flow channel as also the deflection profile can be matched also to different vehicle types by means of differently dimensioned insert profiles.
A further reduction of the air resistance coefficient is achieved in that the flow channel has an essentially constant width from the lower to the upper end of the water-collecting channel and is located in the effective outer zone of the water-collecting channel because the occurring water arrives thereat braked already by way of the deflection profile, and therefore a turbulence of the water as also a vortex formation of the air flowing off from the windshield are avoided. The cross section of the water-collecting channel which as a rule decreases from the lower to the upper end of the front wall column, and which causes large swirl losses, is now filled out except for the width of the flow channel by the deflection profile conically tapering from the lower to the upper end of the front column so that the losses are limited to a minimum. For achieving optical effects, the flow channel may also be so constructed that the same also tapers slightly in the upward direction. Advantageously, the flow channel is provided throughout with a width of 6 mm. and with a constant depth that is so dimensioned that the water arriving from the windshield is completely drained off.
A reduction of the flow resistance both of the air as also of the water is additionally favored in that the free surface of the deflection profile passes over aerodynamically from the outer surface of the windshield into the flow channel. The air arriving from the windshield is thereby gradually deflected and guided over the front wall column without the formation of vortices or swirls within the area of the flow channel which under certain circumstances tear the flowing-off water out of the flow channel.
The drainage of the water in the flow channel is favored according to the present invention in that the flow channel is extended without height offset over the windshield frame at the upper edge of the windshield up to the roof paneling of the vehicle. The deflection profile thereby passes over tangentially into the roof paneling over the windshield frame. The water can flow off unobstructedly onto the roof without causing a damming up at the upper end of the flow channel which Possibly might cause a return flow of the water to the windshield.
An easy and cost-favorable assembly is attained according to this invention in that the insert profile is made from an elastic material, preferably rubber or EPDM. The use of an elastic material additionally entails the advantage that slight dimensional deviations of the water-collecting channel can be compensated for without any problems.
A preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention provides that the insert profile consists within the area of the flow channel of a hard-elastic material and within the area of the deflection profile of a soft elastic material. The use of a soft elastic material for the deflection profile offers the advantage that a good sealability and close adaptability to the windshield are attainable. Additionally, the support force of the front wall column cover can be determined by a suitable selection of the rigidity of the two materials. With a two-partite construction, the deflection profile is advantageously vulcanized to the flow channel.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, the insert profile is constructed as hollow profile. This further contributes to the fact that in case of an accident-conditioned impact the recoiling front wall column cover abuts springily at the insert profile, as a result of which the insert profile is also compressed, and thus also contributes to the accident reduction. The yielding fixation of the front wall column cover is achieved in that it is pivotally fixed with its one longitudinal edge at the front wall column and is elastically supported at the insert profile with its other longitudinal edge. As a result thereof, the longitudinal edge pointing forwardly in the driving direction of the vehicle becomes pivotal and in case of an impact is yieldingly retained at the front wall column.
Another embodiment according to the present invention provides that the front wall column cover is jointedly fixed at the front wall column with its one longitudinal edge and is elastically supported at a retaining strip secured at the front wall column by way of a rib provided within the area of its other longitudinal edge. The jointed fixing may take place, for example, by way of a clamp connection, welded connection, riveted connection or the like. The construction of the insert profile from an elastic material enables the recoiling of the front wall column cover in that it pivots about its longitudinal edge fixed at the front wall column and deforms the insert profile.
In order to be able to keep away from the side windows also the water impinging on the front wall column cover, the longitudinal edge of the front wall column cover facing the side window is provided with a further water-collecting channel. The water which laterally flows off from the front wall column cover is collected in this further water-collecting channel and drained off therein.